


Unexpected

by khaleesian



Series: Furious kink meme [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Drabble, Kink Meme, M/M, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesian/pseuds/khaleesian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for the 2011 Fast & Furious kink meme. The prompt was: F&F alternate ending: the judge clears Dom of all charges, releasing Dom to Brian's custody. Either Brian/Mia/Dom celebrate, or just Dom/Brian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Now with a delight podfic courtesy of kalakirya! Please check it out [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1172646) !

“That was unexpected.” Brian leaned against the sink and jerked peevishly at the knot of his tie.   
  
“Yeah.” Dom took one long look in the mirror before yanking off the t-shirt he’d been wearing all morning. It felt soaked in the reek of County processing, a smell composed of old cigarettes, ammonia and desperation.   
  
He fished the shirt out of the bag that Mia had sent along with Brian. It just smelled vaguely of all-temperature Cheer. “You almost sound disappointed.”  
  
“Nah, man.” Brian turned around and grinned at Dom’s reflection in the mirror. “It’s not like that. Just…it’s kinda, y’know, anticlimax.”  
  
Dom took a deep breath and it felt like the first one he’d taken for eight weeks. “I was gearing up for the worst.”  
  
Brian bobbed his chin. “Me too. I was gonna…”  
  
Brian trailed off and rubbed his eyes. Dom yanked a clean pair of pants on and thumbed up the button fly while he smirked at Brian. “You had some elaborate jailbreak planned?”  
  
Even in the crappy, buzzing fluorescent light of a government bathroom, Brian still managed to look like something out of the pages of a fashion mag when he grinned. “I did actually.”  
  
Anyone else and it would be a joke, a throwaway promise.   
  
“The kick of it is: I believe you.” Dom reached down to splash some water on his face. “You never fucking learn, O’Conner.”  
  
 _It’s not worth it._. He looked at his own wan face in the mirror. Freedom, again. He didn’t quite believe it yet.   
  
Brian pulled at his tie again with a grimace. “Yeah, well. I’ve kinda gotten used to saving your ass. Getting to be something of a hobby.”  
  
Dom straightened and looked straight at Brian who didn’t sound nearly as casual as he should have.   
  
Dom reached out and made quick work of the knot, even one-handed. Brian didn’t flinch from his gaze as Dom slowly pulled Brian’s tie free and tucked it absently in his own pocket.   
  
“I’m sure you’ll get another chance.” Dom said.


End file.
